


TC pool play Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Lists, Swimming Pools, Wishful Thinking, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	TC pool play Headcanon (my kind)

* Tim has a pool in his backyard, but doesn't use it that much. Whenever he has people over they use it and Tim hangs around in the sun with a beer

* He always throws the best parties and everyone who is anything is always there. Even the girls and it's never been a secret that Tim is quite the ladies man

* It wasn't unusual for him to hook up with at least 3 different women a party and as he only had himself to consider, he lived like there was no tomorrow and didn't really care about the consequences

* That was before he met you.

* He knows you enjoy the pool and on hot days you wanna go for a swim

* Tim is still not a "frequent-swim" kinda guy, but he lingers by the pool whenever you are visiting

* He loves to lie in a lounger and chill in the sun. He looks ever so good with swim trunks and his tanned body is a delight to look at

* It's not the slender, lithe body of a 20 year old boy anymore, but a mature, robust, sturdyily physical structure of a grown man and at times you almost feel like you have to pinch yourself cause you can't believe he has chosen you

* Sometimes his playfulness takes over and he canon-balls himself in the water and it splashes everywhere. Then he'll laugh like a little boy and wanna to do it again

* Usually you don't wear a top and he loves to watch your wet breasts

* Tim will embrace you in the water and kiss you softly, running his hands up and down the side of your naked upper body

* He will pick you up in the pool and throw you in the water. The he flexes his muscles and growl like he is the strongest man in the world. It always makes you laugh

* Sometimes he falls asleep in the lounger, but you wake him up by straddling him and letting the water drip down on his chest


End file.
